beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Stop the random evil users from vandalizing this wikia! Listen up, BrianDuBose544! I'm a good user, and evil users are vandalizing this wikia! This has gone FAR enough! I agree. ~~BrianDuBose544~~ Orphan Toenails invades the wikia! Stop him! Stop Orphan Toenails!!! ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ YES! ORPHAN TOENAILS HAS BEEN DEFEATED! At Last! Orphan Toenails is defeated! ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ Draw a scene in Oktoberfest Town. Draw a scene in Oktoberfest Town, where the Maximals and heroes go to. Banjo and Kazooie are there, too. The heroes all drink beer, with Isaac holding the Hungary soccer badge and the Luxembourg soccer badge. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:50, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Draw the angry kangaroo about to kick before the Coldsnap. Draw the angry kangaroo about to kick before the Coldsnap happened to him. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:25, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Mardi Gras Town. Draw a scene in Mardi Gras Town, where the Maximals and heroes meet Princess Tiana. Isaac lets the heroes look at the Antigua and Barbuda soccer badge and the Trinidad and Tobago soccer badge. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:37, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Las Fallas City. Draw a scene in Las Fallas city, where the Maximals and heroes go to the fire displays. Isaac gives them the soccer badge of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Cuphead and Mugman are also there. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:16, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Draw a kangaroo about to kick turned into gold. Draw a kangaroo about to kick turned into gold. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:21, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Athena's room of gold, where the Maximals and heroes carry a statue. Draw a scene in Athena's room of gold, where the Maximals and heroes carry the golden kangaroo that is about to kick. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:08, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Eidtropolis. Draw a scene in Eidtropolis, the place of Eid-al-Fitr and Eid-al-Adha, where the Maximals and heroes find out about this place. Bill Rizer and Lance Bean are also there. Bomberman sees the UAE soccer logo and the Qatar soccer logo. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:20, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Bonfire Town Fawkeston. Draw a scene in Bonfire Town Fawkeston, where the Maximals and heroes meet the anti-hero V from V For Vendetta. He-Man, She-Ra, Guilmon, the BFG, Cuphead, Mugman, Sparkster, Bomberman, and SuperTed, who is holding the Scotland soccer badge, are also there. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:46, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes find the Portugal soccer badge in Lisbon. Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes find the Portugal soccer badge in Lisbon. Unknown Soldiers 1P & 2P from Forgotten Worlds are also there. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 11:40, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene in Ramadan Town. Draw a scene in Ramadan Town, where the Maximals and heroes fast (without drinking). Ra, Odin, and Zeus notice the soccer badges of Kuwait, Bhutan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, Norway, Andorra, Nicuragua, and Guatemala there, and give them to each video game hero- Mario, Sonic, Sparkster, Pac-Man, Mega Man, Cloud Strife, Crash Bandicoot, and Spyro. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:44, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Draw a peeing dachshund with penis and his urine-stream turned into wood. Draw a peeing dachshund with penis and his urine-stream turned into wood. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:32, November 4, 2017 (UTC)